


Зомбипарк

by Manuelle_Atataki, Tirokime



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Gore, Multi, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Первые дни после заражения всегда были самыми опасными: одни ещё не знали, что случилось, и умирали по неосторожности; другие уже всё прекрасно понимали, но поддавались всеобщему безумию; третьи строили из себя героев, пытаясь спасти тех, кого уже было нельзя спасти.





	1. Спокойное место

Всё валилось из рук. Канцелярский планшет, где Твик пытался записать данные учёта, то и дело сбиваясь и переправляя цифры. Коробки с продуктами, которые он оттаскивал, не чувствуя веса, в дальний угол, чтобы не запутаться в количестве, — хоть это и не помогало нихрена. Даже треклятая швабра вырвалась из непослушных пальцев и предательски оцарапала острым сколом. Заклеил ранку пластырем Твик так же бездумно, как делал всё остальное: мысли крутились вокруг того, что произошло вчера.   
  
Не надо было соглашаться на сидр, пусть даже “это, считай, тот же сок”! И уж тем более — тащиться с Крэйгом на вечерний сеанс в кино! Но самой худшей была идея задремать у него на плече, не понять, что тот потрепал по волосам наяву (наверное, как раз чтобы разбудить), потянуться, продолжая полусонную грёзу, за поцелуем и, — самое ужасное! — получить его.   
«Наверное, он просто растерялся»   
«Или тоже закемарил»   
  
Этого Твику было не узнать: он больше никогда не сможет взглянуть Крэйгу в глаза! Надо ж было так по-идиотски испортить их идеальную дружбу! Жгучий стыд заставил издать нечленораздельный гортанный звук и с силой зажмуриться в попытке всё забыть - как будто это было возможно. Лицо запылало, как от ожога.   
  
Твик со вчерашнего вечера так и не нашёл в себе сил связаться с Крэйгом: осознав, что натворил, он пулей вылетел из зала и сбежал, а сегодня сам вызывался помочь родителям в кофейне, от чего отец оказался в полном восторге. Кажется, Ричард не заметил, что “его гомо-сынок” готов впасть в истерику и просто пытается перекрыть лавину мыслей, измотав себя работой.   
«Хорошо, что я не остался за стойкой»   
  
Из омута отчаяния его выдернул долетевший из зала вопль и звон битого стекла. Твик похолодел, ещё не понимая, чего именно испугался, и крепче стиснул в пальцах швабру, готовый, если что, дорого продать свою жизнь. Странно: из-за разбитой посуды никто не стал бы кричать, да и к этому шуму уже добавился грохот мебели и какие-то звуки борьбы. "Братья Твик", конечно, иногда посещали буйные или просто гиперактивные клиенты, но всему есть предел! Да какого хрена там творится?!   
  
Осторожно, с каждым шагом пересиливая накатывающую панику, Твик прокрался к двери и, как можно тише, — хотя его вряд ли бы услышали за такой какофонией, — повернул ручку, медленно приоткрывая дверь. Нужно было понять, что творится в кофейне и при этом не обнаружить себя: если всё совсем плохо и родителям угрожают какие-нибудь безбашенные налётчики, Твик должен успеть запереться и вызвать полицию.   
  
Вот только зрелище, представшее его глазам, хоть и подходило под категорию “совсем плохо”, на деле не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Развороченные столики скалились обломками ножек. В сторону последней целой витрины медленно, как в замедленной съёмке, пролетел стул. Навстречу ему, полностью игнорируя приближавшийся снаряд, так же медленно пёрли несколько тел - сложно было назвать людьми неестественно перекрученные силуэты со сломанными конечностями или вовсе без них. В углу, между шкафом и столиком, копошилось ещё несколько таких тварей, что-то жадно сгребавших и рвавших зубами. Из-под волочившейся за телом полуоторванной ноги одного из них виднелся бирюзовый обрывок любимого маминого платья. Прямо на стойке нелепо отмахивался от озверевшей толпы посетитель, хотя в его руку и плечо уже впились несколько челюстей. Отца нигде не было видно.   
  
Происходящее воспринималось как набор кадров, не вызывая эмоций.   
«Странно, почему всё вокруг двигалось как в киселе?»   
Мысль оборвала впечатавшаяся в дверь прямо напротив лица оскаленная окровавленная рожа. Время снова ускорилось, Твик по инерции отшатнулся, из-за чего тварь, сдирая остатки кожи со своего черепа, протиснула внутрь голову, жадно щёлкнув зубами. Поскуливая от ужаса и сам не отдавая себе в том отчёта, Твик навалился вперёд, выставив как оружие ручку швабры и зажмурив глаза.Что-то с противным чавканьем лопнуло, хрустнуло и рукоятка ушла дальше вперёд. Давление на дверь ослабло, позволив Твику отшвырнуть монстра вместе с бесполезным теперь “оружием” обратно и запечатать проём массивной стальной задвижкой.   
  
Ноги подкосились, заставляя осесть на пол, сердце колотилось где-то в горле.   
«Зомби! Этого не может быть! Зомби!»   
«Мама, неужели она..?!»   
«Я никогда не выйду отсюда!!!»   
«Что с отцом?!»   
С улицы прорвались сквозь визг и грохот хлопки выстрелов, заставив вспомнить о хранившемся под стойкой пистолете. Может это отец, может он успел выбраться на улицу, возможно, вместе с мамой, — ну порвала она платье, мало ли! Нужно найти выживших! Но как заставить себя снова открыть чёртову дверь? Да и чем такой хиляк, как он, сможет помочь…   
  
Твик искал причину остаться в импровизированном убежище, потому что, не смотря на отрицание, подсознательно похоронил родителей в тот самый момент, когда увидел творившуюся в кофейне мясорубку. И понял, что остался один.   
«Крэйг!..»   
Всё тело дернуло, словно разрядом тока.   
«Не может быть, чтобы в последний раз мы виделись… так!»   
Твик лихорадочно зашарил глазами по подсобке, ища выход и то, чем можно было отбиться от живых мертвецов.   
Всё-таки, хорошо, что он не остался за стойкой.  
  


***

  
  
Пробиваясь почти что с физическими усилиями сквозь ураган скорби, отчаяния, опасений за провальность вылазки и прочих очень красочных, но абсолютно бесполезных мыслей, Твик попытался собрать в кучу всё, что когда-либо слышал о зомби. Для начала, стоило понять, на что они ориентируются, преследуя живых.   
«Да нет больше никаких живых! И ты сам скоро сдохнешь!!!»   
«Захлопнись.»   
Что там было? Движение или свет, звуки, запахи… Перед глазами снова возникла омерзительная рожа трупака, пытавшегося прорваться в подсобку и как наяву померещилась вонь разлагающейся плоти. А если отметить что некоторые из атаковавших кофейню явно были не первой свежести, — видимо, эпидемия началась не в Южном Парке и не сегодня, — то стало сложно поверить, что зомби могли учуять живого человека с их-то собственным выхлопом.   
  
Жалкие попытки проанализировать ситуацию прервал хаотичный стук хрен пойми каких частей дохлых тел о металл двери. Твик на инстинктах отскочил от выхода подальше, зацепив по пути одну из коробок, и чуть не упал, а зомби принялись активнее выламывать преграду. Можно было считать это подтверждением реакции на звук. Еле сдержавшись, чтобы не вскрикнуть, — для этого пришлось закусить рукав рубашки, чуть не оторвав его зубами напрочь, — Твик удержал равновесие и, насколько позволяли тяжёлые ботинки, тихо шмыгнул обратно: рядом со злосчастной дверью за стеклом поблёскивал короткий пожарный топорик, без которого попытка прорваться была бы сущим самоубийством. Вооружиться получилось даже не раскроив себе все руки об осколки, но на шум, кажется, подтянулись очередные любители человеченки. Внезапно весь страх и вся боль переплавилась в слепящую злость, Твик успел отстранённо подумать, что давно пора, а дальше принялся действовать без оглядки на панику.   
  
Стряхнув остатки стекла, Твик заткнул топорик за кожаный ремень и рывком утёр лоб. На тыльной стороне ладони остались кровавые ошмётки, видимо, брызнувшие, когда он продырявил мертвецу череп, так что недовольно поморщившись, он дёрнул на себя дверцу шкафа для персонала и, неловко побалансировав на цыпочках некоторое время...   
«И какой идиот закинул их на верхнюю полку?!»   
«Дохлый. Явно же не ты.»   
… выудил плод любви сварочной маски и медицинских защитных очков, который использовал в прежней жизни, когда приходилось варить вместе с отцом “особый ингредиент” для их фирменного кофе. Жаль, но намордник-респиратор, шедший в комплекте, нащупать так и не удалось. Зато на глаза попался вместительный рюкзак, который Твик, рассчитывая задержаться здесь и рвануть на уроки сразу с работы, загодя приволок с собой. Внутри хоть и валялись канцелярия, смена белья, фонарик на солнечных батарейках, мультитул и аптечка, места было ещё предостаточно и этим стоило воспользоваться. Одной рукой неаккуратно натянув резинку очков на голову, Твик подлетел к стеллажу с продуктами, которые должны были пойти на выпечку, бесцеремонно спихнул с полки муку, тут же припорошившую пол, и принялся сгребать в охапку все консервированные фрукты, что мог унести.   
«Не больше десяти банок. Что ж, на первое время хватит.»   
  
Свою находку он сгрузил в рюкзак, спешно накинул лямки на плечи и, всё-таки, не сдержал возгласа, когда под всем этим весом из груди практически вышибло дух. Доводящий грохот по двери усилился, а сама она, кажется, слегка взбухла под напором мёртвых, но слишком активных тел.   
— Сучьи дети! — шёпотом выругался он сквозь зубы и в последний раз склонился над шкафом. В самом низу был небольшой импровизированный пульт управления всей автоматикой в зале. В том числе, железными жалюзи, защищавшими вход и окна после закрытия, а так же, — стереосистемой зала, с которой его то и дело доёбывали посетители, прося сделать фонящую музыку потише. Пришла пора поставить её на свой вкус.   
  
Нашарив в боковом кармане рюкзака айпод, который вряд ли когда-нибудь уже пригодится, Твик подключил воспроизведение с него и открутил громкость колонок на максимум, ухмыляясь одной стороной рта и пробормотав под нос:   
— Пошумим, блядь.   
Плеер мигнул, рандомно выбирая композицию и из колонок в зале, теряя за бас-бустом мелодичность, полилось: «The noise, it tends to drown her...»   
Твик руками зажал себе рот, чтобы не разразиться истеричным хохотом: надо же, какая ирония. Тем временем, напор на дверь прекратился и послышался грохот деревянных столиков. Кажется, сработало: толпа зомби сметала мебель и друг друга, пытаясь добраться до динамика. Досчитав для верности до двадцати, Твик включил автоматику закрытия жалюзи и зашагал в противоположный угол: к лестнице на крышу, но сперва — к холодильнику.   
  
Ничего полезного, кроме минеральной воды, ну конечно. В рюкзак бутылки уже не влезли, пришлось закрепить их в боковых карманах ремнями и болтавшимися вместо брелоков карабинами. Отцепив напоследок от варочного аппарата шланг, Твик спешно вылез на крышу и захлопнул за собой люк. Лестницы с крыши вниз, разумеется, не было и в помине — но это и к лучшему. Свесив лохматую голову сперва над парадным входом, а после — с обратной стороны здания, Твик убедился, что не попадёт в распростёртые объятия мертвецов, перекинул середину шланга через трубу и ухватился за концы, упираясь в стену. Было не так уж высоко, но длины самопальной страховки всё равно не хватило и пришлось прыгать, рискуя привлечь на звук непрошенных гостей. Но на глухой стук подошвы отреагировала только одна светло-русая голова, высунувшись из-за бака, которыми была утыкана выбранная для побега подворотня.   
  
Твик похолодел. А может, холодно стало из-за порыва ветра, хлестнувшего по его почему-то мокрым щекам. Разлепив спёкшиеся губы, он беззвучно шепнул:   
— Мама...  
  


***

  
  
Расстояние между Твиком и существом, что когда-то было его матерью, неуклонно сокращалось, а он всё никак не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, судорожно сжимая рукоять топора взмокшими пальцами. Это был не страх и не жалость, — скорее, шок, — хотя, даже так назвать состояние Твика можно было лишь отдалённо. А ведь, казалось бы, уже смирился, чётко осознал, что живыми родителей не увидит — и теперь застыл как тупой олень в свете фар и ждёт неизвестно чего.   
«Двигайся! Шевелись, ну же!!!»   
  
Сила самоубеждения на этот раз не сработала: Твику удалось лишь перевести остекленевший взгляд с окровавленного лица матери за её спину и опознать в валяющемся на асфальте теле своего отца. В основном, по прицепленному на свитер бэйджу, потому что голову Ричарда Твика любящая жена превратила в бесформенное месиво.   
— Мам… пап… — снова просипел Твик, сам не отдавая себе отчёта, что что-то говорит, и, наконец, смог заставить тело хоть немного слушаться, с трудом занося топор над головой. В ответ послышалось нечленораздельное бульканье пополам с рычанием, снова приковав взгляд к мёртвой матери. Она уже тянула руки в попытке схватить добычу и на короткий миг Твику увиделась вместо зомби его прежняя улыбающаяся и ласковая мама, готовая заключить в объятия.   
  
Это оказалось последней каплей: контраст уютного воспоминания из прежней жизни и беспросветной реальности был настолько очевиден, что отрезвил Твика: это больше не его мать и никогда не станет ей снова. Издав короткий полный отчаяния вскрик, он со всей силы рубанул топором, вонзая лезвие в голову зомби. И едва успел отвернуться от брызнувших в лицо ошмётков плоти и крови: разумеется, он совсем забыл защитить глаза специально для этого прихваченными очками. Обратно топор подался с большим трудом и омерзительным чавканьем, а от мимолётного порыва взглянуть на происходящее стало тошно. Твик отшатнулся назад, всё же повернув голову в сторону трупа, чтобы убедиться, что не придётся добивать, утёр со щеки кровь рукавом и, почувствовав, как рюкзак ткнулся в стену, слегка осел на подкашивающихся ногах.   
  
Из глаз неконтролируемо текли слёзы, но ни всхлипывать, ни, тем более, рыдать не было сил. Он и без того уже достаточно шумно расправился с матерью. Нужно было делать ноги, пока сюда не принесло других зомби. Ему ещё есть, что терять, и есть о ком заботиться. Он должен выжить любой ценой, должен добраться до Крэйга и помочь ему. Пусть тот сколько влезет потом осуждает за произошедшее когда-то вечность назад в мирном горном городке. Лишь бы был жив.   
  
Оттолкнувшись от стены, Твик надел защитные очки, закусил губу, переступая через мамино тело и крадучись шмыгнул из подворотни к велопарковке. Путь предстоял через весь город, одному богу известно, сколько там зомби и получится ли добраться на своих двоих, а другого транспорта поблизости не было. Твик обрубил противоугонный трос, торопливо оседлал велик и, всё же услышав откуда-то сбоку шаркающие шаги, лихорадочно закрутил педали, свернув во дворы, чтобы не пришлось ехать по широким улицам.  
  
За всё время пути только раз Твику пришлось остановиться и снова взяться за оружие: аккуратно расставленные на равных промежутках домики оборвали свой ряд неподалёку от автобусной остановки и дальше ждала внушительных размеров прогалина, на которую, видимо, кто-то не так давно уже выехал — прямо в объятия смерти.   
  
Зомби сгрудились над ещё свежими телами, жадно пытаясь урвать себе лишний кусок плоти, а потому подоспевший “десерт” заметили не сразу, что дало Твику несколько драгоценных секунд форы, чтобы выдернуть из-за ремня топор и убрать с дороги бесполезный уже велик, который мог попасться под ноги. Из-за резкого торможения цепь зажевала кромку джинсов, судорожный рывок сорвал её со звёздочки, освобождая штанину, а возиться с починкой сейчас не получилось бы при всём желании.   
  
Повезло ещё, что он проскочил основное скопление мертвецов, а от своего пиршества на Твика переключилась всего пара дохлых тварей. Усталости или тяжести оружия он не чувствовал: в крови бушевал адреналин, заставляя по инерции сносить нападавшим куски черепов. И только сердце пропустило удар, когда показалось, что топор увяз в мёртвой плоти и вытащить его не получится. Но нет, обошлось: расправившись с особо любопытными зомби насколько мог тихо, и не привлекая остальную толпу, Твик припустил дальше по дороге, в сторону Старкова пруда, благодаря про себя высшие силы за то, что дорога пустовала.   
  
Вот только у самого дома Крэйга что-то внутри оборвалось: входная дверь была приоткрыта, крыльцо заляпано кровью, а изнутри доносились топот, выстрелы и ругань.   
«Неужели я опоздал?!»   
Вне себя от ярости и боли, Твик машинально перехватил топор и, не задумываясь о том, что зомби не шпарят матом, а с мародёрами он вряд ли справится, — мозги в этот момент просто отключились, уступая контроль эмоциям, — двинулся внутрь. До одури хотелось размозжить голову каждому встреченному ублюдку, отнявшему самое дорогое, что ещё осталось в жизни Твика.


	2. Игры провоцируют жестокость

Крэйг чертыхнулся и дёрнулся всем телом в сторону, пытаясь сбросить вцепившегося ему в плечо зомби. Надо ж было так крепко задуматься — не услышать тяжёлое хриплое дыхание, не заметить движение хотя бы краем глаза и подпустить "это" настолько близко. Раньше он никогда себе ничего подобного не позволял, потому и продержался так долго.   
Насколько ему было известно — из тех немногих источников информации, что удалось достать - их осталось едва ли больше сотни, и это при том, сколько было в самом начале.   
Избавившись от нарушителя своего спокойствия, Крэйг как можно скорее поспешил в своё самодельное убежище. Оставаться снаружи в таком состоянии, как сейчас, было уж точно небезопасно.   
  
Отложив джойстик в сторону, Крэйг выключил приставку и телевизор, потёр красные после бессонной ночи глаза и, с трудом поднявшись, осторожно размял затёкшие конечности. В доме было довольно тихо, что неудивительно — наверняка все разбежались по своим делам. Хорошо, что, в отличие от некоторых, его родителям не требовалось для самоутверждения или ещё каких подозрительных целей вмешиваться в дела Крэйга и его друзей.   
Рухнув лицом в подушку, Крэйг закрыл глаза и твёрдо решил поспать хотя бы пару часов, а потом уже решать, стоит ему сейчас встречаться с Твиком или лучше забыть всё как страшный сон и навсегда остаться в своей комнате.  
  


***

  
  
Выспаться как следует не вышло, хотя Крэйг изо всех сил пытался это сделать. Разбудил его монотонный непрекращающийся стук, доносящийся будто бы со двора. То ли отец решил от нехуй делать дрова порубить, то ли Триша решила свести любимого брата с ума, однако результат был один — сон пропал.   
— Вот клянусь, если это ты, мелкая засранка, всыплю по первое число! — хриплым со сна голосом пробормотал Крэйг и рывком поднялся с кровати.   
Выглянув из окна, он не заметил на улице ничего необычного, однако стук не прекращался.   
— Поспать не дадут человеку, — ворчливо буркнул Крэйг себе под нос.   
  
Он уже почти вышел из комнаты с твёрдым намерением спуститься вниз, избавиться от шума и тут же вернуться обратно в кровать, как его внимание привлёк Страйпи, в полнейшем молчании мечущийся по клетке. Откуда-то повеяло холодом, и ехидный комментарий по поводу опасности самостоятельного передвижения по дому комом встал в горле.   
Стараясь не накручивать самого себя, Крэйг дёрнул дверцу клетки, выпуская животное наружу. Страйпи не заставил себя уговаривать, и тут же метнулся в сторону выхода — только его и видели. Крэйг покачал головой и, неосознанно стараясь соблюдать тишину, двинулся на первый этаж.   
  
Снаружи царил полумрак и, как он и предполагал, никого не было. Осторожно спустившись по лестнице, Крэйг, стараясь не издавать ни звука, почти вжимаясь в стену, подошёл к кухне.   
— Есть кто живой? — на всякий случай, не сильно повышая голос, окликнул он.   
Внезапно монотонный стук прервался и в следующую секунду сделался громче и хаотичнее, будто кто-то пытался проломить собой стеклянную дверь, ведущую во двор.   
Крэйг глубоко вдохнул, набираясь смелости, и наконец заставил себя осторожно выглянуть.   
Представшая его глазам картина заставила на пару секунд задуматься, точно ли он проснулся и не стоит ли на время прекратить играть в зомби-сёрвайвалы.   
  
За неплотно закрытой дверью стоял Дэррил Уизерс, половина головы которого напоминала фарш, и явно пытался войти в дом, шагая прямо в стекло.  
  


***

  
  
Отступив на шаг назад и снова прижавшись спиной к стене, Крэйг наконец позволил себе осторожно выдохнуть. Ситуация была неоднозначной, но требовала мгновенного принятия решения: выйти на кухню и как можно строже попросить старика свалить с их участка или сразу бежать наверх за катаной. Всё же, для того, чтобы поверить в наступление настоящего зомби-апокалипсиса ему ещё не хватало данных, зато здравый смысл в голос вопил о том, что такого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда.   
  
С другой стороны, это же Южный Парк — здесь у некоторых по две жопы.   
  
Крэйг передёрнул плечами, недовольный своей нерешительностью, и в два шага оказался на лестнице. В конце концов, даже если это всего лишь пьяный дебош, он вполне мог использовать ножны для того, чтобы огреть особо буйных по затылку. Хотя, одного уже и так, кажется, кто-то знатно огрел. Ничего удивительного, если в итоге бедняга останется полоумным до конца своей жизни.   
  
Не теряя ни секунды, Крэйг влетел в свою комнату и, дёрнув дверцу шкафа, схватил катану, на ходу проверяя, насколько легко она достаётся из ножен. Он до сих пор поражался тому, с какой лёгкостью им всем в детстве продали настоящее оружие — его собственное даже имело клеймо мастера. Помедлив, Крэйг вытащил из всё того же шкафа кеды и быстро их натянул — мало ли что случится там внизу… Как тихо.   
  
Всё это время он не переставая прислушивался к привычному уже стуку, считая про себя удары. Интервал между ними ещё ни разу не длился дольше пары секунд, поэтому, когда они оборвались, от навалившейся со всех сторон тишины зазвенело в ушах, и Крейга замутило. Метнув взгляд в сторону окна, он крепче сжал катану и бесшумно скользнул к открытой двери, чтобы осмотреться: в коридоре было всё так же темно и пусто. Осторожно прикрыв дверь, Крэйг подпер её стоящим рядом стулом.   
  
Всё же, не зря он сутками залипал за приставкой, проходя всякие “Последний день Z” или “Ходячие кошмары”. Лучше он потом вместе с пацанами посмеётся над своей паранойей, чем сейчас — расслабится и допустит оплошность. Первые дни после заражения всегда были самыми опасными: одни ещё не знали, что случилось, и умирали по неосторожности; другие уже всё прекрасно понимали, но поддавались всеобщему безумию; третьи строили из себя героев, пытаясь спасти тех, кого уже было нельзя спасти.   
  
Крэйг ещё немного постоял у двери, чтобы убедиться, что внизу действительно никого нет, а затем рванул к окну, когда снизу наконец раздался звук, который он и боялся, и ждал услышать: звон разбитого стекла. Сразу за ним — чей-то громкий вскрик, похожий на рычание, и наконец — звук выстрела. Крэйг закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Значит, с пацанами посмеяться позже вряд ли получится.   
  
Ещё хуже то, что кто бы там внизу ни был, он либо поддался панике, либо уже был укушен, а значит, — представлял собой угрозу. Ещё и шум поднял, привлекая совершенно ненужное внимание. Следовало хватать то, что было жизненно необходимо, и в темпе делать ноги через окно.   
  
Снизу раздался топот сразу нескольких пар ног и кто-то, кого Крэйг по голосу и незамысловатости мата, опознал как одного из товарищей Уизерса, велел остальным держаться подальше от трупов.  
— А то ща встанут и отгрызут тебе мудя под корень! — под удаляющийся гогот явно нетрезвой компании, Крэйг наконец добрался до окна и, отогнув край шторы, осмотрел внутренний дворик и улицу за ним, чтобы убедиться в безопасности выбранного пути.  
  
Всё шло по заранее намеченному плану, что категорически не нравилось Крэйгу — его всё не покидало нехорошее предчувствие надвигающегося пиздеца. Задний двор был чист, если не считать усеявших его осколков стекла и изрытой, будто вспаханной, земли вперемешку с кровью и ещё чем-то, о чём Крэйг старательно не думал. Он обошёл комнату в последний раз и наконец прицепил катану к поясу, перевязав ножны и ремень шнурками. Получилось пусть не особо удобно, но крепко. В полупустой рюкзак он кинул пару запасного белья и несколько футболок, рассудив, что всё необходимое можно и по дороге достать, а передвигаться лучше налегке.  
  
Кажется, не прошло и пары минут — во всяком случае, голоса снизу всё так же раздражающе действовали на нервы, и Крэйг, не выдержав, шагнул к столу и вытащил из верхнего ящика доисторический кассетный плеер, который ему подарил отец. Даже не глянув, что за кассета внутри, он на всякий случай сунул в него новые батарейки и, вставив наушники в уши, нажал на плэй. На заднем дворе за это время никого не появилось, однако, прыгать со второго этажа прямо в осколки было, всё же, не самым умным решением. Поэтому Крэйг, изо всех стараясь не торопиться, чтобы не пожалеть об этом в ближайшее же время, запрыгнул на подоконник, извернулся, как не раз делал в детстве, повис, держась руками за самый край карниза и глянул вниз: до земли оставалось не больше метра.  
  
В общем, как и ожидалось, всё шло по заранее намеченному плану вплоть до тех пор, пока, приземлившись во дворе родного дома, Крэйг не поднял голову и не увидел, как троица, которую он слышал из своей комнаты, окружила Твика. Ну конечно, кто же ещё — это ведь не мог быть какой-нибудь сосед или шестиклассник, да кто угодно, на кого Крэйгу было бы просто наплевать. Кто-то, кому было бы не так стыдно смотреть в глаза даже спустя целые сутки — или сколько там прошло времени. Один из наушников, которыми он заткнул раздражающие голоса, при прыжке выпал из уха, так что до него вполне отчётливо донеслось окончание фразы:   
— ...пидоров, — и Крэйга затрясло от злости, от того, что какие-то недоразвитые идиоты вообще смеют открывать свой грязный рот и что-то там говорить о том, чего сами не понимают. Или же понимают и до чёртиков боятся себе в этом признаться, а потому вместо них смелыми приходится быть другим.   
  
Злорадное “так вам и надо” обожгло его изнутри, и он наконец смог взять себя в руки.   
Прямо сейчас Твику угрожала опасность, и разве могло быть в мире что-то важнее, чем встать на его защиту. Воспользовавшись шумом, Крэйг, не вставая, быстро проскочил в кухню, и за эти пару секунд отчетливо рассмотрел и успевшую подсохнуть кровь на рубашке Твика и топор, к лезвию которого, похоже, прилипли чьи-то светлые волосы. Он стоял неподвижно, глядя куда-то в пол, и половину его лица закрывали защитные очки.   
Оказавшись внутри, Крэйг едва не выматерился сквозь зубы — эти идиоты даже не думали стрелять в голову. Уизерс, вид которого с их последней встречи явно сильно ухудшился, уже снова пришел в себя: у него мелко подрагивала челюсть, а под закрытыми веками бешено вращались белки глаз. Крэйгу даже на миг стало интересно, можно ли назвать подобное состояние зомби сном. Не дожидаясь дальнейшего развития событий, он достал катану и, аккуратно прицелившись, вогнал остриё прямо в глазницу. Заточенное лезвие практически не встретило сопротивления — ощущение было ненамного острее, чем при разделке мяса.   
От того, чтобы добить второго, его отвлекло происходящее прямо за стеной.   
Шумный гогот и сальные шуточки внезапно утихли, а в повисшей тишине, как нечто ирреальное, пугающее до мурашек, раздался смех Твика, и в нём не было ничего, кроме боли и страха, и какой-то отчаянной, предсмертной агонии человека, стоящего на краю пропасти.   
И у Крэйга словно сорвало крышу — ему стало наплевать на опасность, и на все законы логики в мире, на правила, на мораль, на недобитый труп и на то, что за убийство сажают в тюрьму.   
В ушах, не утихая, звенел смех Твика, и Крэйг больше не имел права ждать. Он шагнул в коридор и, не тратя силы на замах, просто, так же, как когда совершал учебные ката, выбросил руки с катаной вперед, насквозь протыкая лезвием сначала одного, и сразу же следом — второго. Шаг назад, и вот уже третий, ещё не успевший осознать, что же произошло, сам напоролся горлом на лезвие, Крэйг просто не стал мешать ему насадиться поглубже.   
— Как ты? — заставить себя произнести эти два слова было сложнее, чем вся его жизнь до. Собравшись с духом, Крэйг рукавом смахнул кровь с катаны и убрал её в ножны. Кажется, они назывались сая, но он не был в этом точно уверен.


End file.
